Karthstan Dispatch
Karthstan Dispatch is the High Command of both the Karthstan Police Department and the Karthstan Military. They're heard when Rico Rodriguez commits a crime and gains heat. Quotes Standard *"We got reports of violence." *"Patrol, we got reports of violence. Head out to investigate." *"All units, there is an armed terrorist shooting. Head out and eliminate." *"We have a soldier assaulted, find and destroy the suspect." *"We have reports of a police officer assault, find and destroy the suspect." *"Units! We have reports of a sighted theft of a military vehicle in your vicinity; intercept and kill." *"Units! We have reports of a sighted theft of a police vehicle in your vicinity; intercept and kill." *"All units! A man has breached a restricted area, and is presumably a terrorist! Find and eliminate him!" *"An unknown aircraft has breached a restricted area, sending out jets to intercept and destroy." *"An unknown helicopter has breached a restricted area, sending out helicopters to intercept and destroy." *"We have an intruder! All units respond! Shoot on sight!" *"All units! Trespasser sighted! He must be eliminated at once!" Reinforcements/Others *"Roger, reinforcements are on their way." *"Sending reinforcements right now!" *"You have reinforcements on the way!" *"Ground team, you have reinforcements en route." *"Request for reinforcements approved. Reinforcements en route." *"Patrol, Tanks are en route." *"We're sending tanks." *"Ground team, tanks have been sent to your location." *"Helicopters are en route, I repeat, helicopters are en route." *"Air support en route, ETA: twenty seconds." *"Air Force has been notified, jets are en route. ETA: twenty seconds." *"Jets have been sent to your location." *"The Air Force has sent a squad of fighter jets to your location. They will be there shortly." *"Naval boats are en route." *"Suspect has drifted out to sea, Naval boats have been sent." *"Frigates are on their way." *"Frigates en route. I repeat, Frigates en route." *"Battleships are on the sea and they will be there shortly." *"Battleships en route, take out the suspect!" *"Battleship time! Take out that suspect immediately!" When Ground team and reinforcements are destroyed *"What is your status? Hello? Is anyone responding?" *"Ground team! Have we got him? Hello? Respond! Alqarf Almuqadas" (Arabic for "Holy Shit") *"Dispatch, we are 100% SNAFU." *"I can't believe it, Ground team has been completely destroyed." *"Ground team, I need your status! Hello? HELLO?!" When Rico loses the Police/Military *"This is patrol, we have lost the suspect. Returning to duties." *"Dispatch! We have lost the suspect!" *"Suspect has escaped, return to normal duties." *"Sir, we lost him. We're going back to our posts." When Rico is in a Helicopter/Jet *"Patrol, we are sending jets to destroy the suspect's aircraft." *"Patrol, helicopters are en route." *"Fighter jets are en route and will intercept the suspect." *"Helicopters! Destroy that aircraft immediately!" When Rico reaches Heat Level 5 and 6 *"Patrol! We're sending the KSF to your position! They will take him out." *"Commando time! KSF! Resolve this problem IMMEDIATELY!" *"KSF has been sent to your area." *"The Black Hand has been sent on your behalf! They will assist the KSF to take out the suspect!" *"Said Farrah has called the Black Hand! They will be here shortly!" Trivia *The quote "''Dispatch, we are 100% SNAFU" ''comes from Mad Max (1979) where Jim Goose and his MFP squad are wrecked after chasing the Nightrider, Goose radios Max and says that "We are 100% SNAFU". Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Media